Lust over reason
by Jake Morgendorfer
Summary: Morrigan and Male Cousland go for a short, but eventful, walk in the woods. Oneshot, PwP, NonCon
1. Chapter 1

I do not in any way own Dragon Age or any of it's characters. I simply have too much time on my hands and a mind built for filth.

The heavy edge of the shield made a ruin of the monster's face. It stumbled for a moment before its body realized it was dead. If the other darkspawn cared one of them had fallen, they made no sign of mourning. The Warden spared a fraction of a moment to smile at the though of darkspawn funerals before they were crashing against his shield. It really made no matter how many of the devils there were, he would not take a single step back. His woman was behind him.

Morrigan stood mere feet behind him, her spells giving his axe an unholy speed and force. Every time an arrow or a bolt of fire found its way past his shield, Morrigan's words mended his flesh and drove his pain away. Though he had been healed by mages before, Morrigan's magic felt different. With Wynne, the magic came over him like lukewarm water, bland and unpleasant. With the raven-haired witch behind him, however, the healing could not feel more different. Her words were her lips at his ear, her breasts resting on his chest, her breath on his neck.

As the darkspawn broke upon his axe as waves on the shore, the Warden's blood began to boil. The combination of his lover's words swirling in his mind and the blood of his enemies on his blade was turning the one time son of a noble into beast of raw emotion.

He felt himself begin to harden beneath his heavy plate armor. The desire to see her porcelain skin shake and quiver in pleasure was quickly overtaking his desire to take his next breath. One final monster appeared before him; an ogre loomed over him in all its horrific power. There was no hesitation. This admittedly large obstacle stood between him and his woman, and he was going to tear through it. Charging and roaring, he flew at the beast through himself between its grasping arms. His axe stuck into its bull-like head with a surprisingly soft thud.

"Well, that was far more difficult then it needed to be." Morrigan said as she caught her breath. "Have you ever considered that your life we could bring a few of the others on these walks of ours?"

The Warden hardly heard her words or noticed the look of exasperation on her face. All he saw was the sweat beading in between her breasts, her hair falling out of place cover her eye, and her lips parting as she said…something.

"Honestly, even if it was just the dog…" He strode towards her. "There… There has to someone amongst our ridiculous group you'd tolerate as we travel."

She was taken aback by the intensity of his gait, but in a flash of realization, she understood that typically kind Warden wasn't there to be reasoned with.

"Wait just…you can't be serious? Here? Now? No. I refuse!"

He grabbed her. Before she could mutter another word of reluctance, his lips were on hers. With a force he did not intend, he slammed both of their bodies against the nearest tree. He was tearing of the wisp of blouse she wore before he knew what he was doing.

Her perfect breasts spilled out as she gasped, half out of shock, half out of shame. She open her mouth to speak, but she was lifted up by her legs until her breasts were on level with his very, very hungry mouth. She gasped as his tongue found her dark nipples, her fingers curling in his black hair as she moaned softly. When her nipples were rock hard and glistening with his saliva, he lifted her leather skirt up past her beautiful creamy thighs.

"Not... out… here... please… _please_…" She murmured as his hand crawled up her inner thigh to find her dripping.

Inflamed past the point of control, He plunged himself into her. Her scream shattered the silence of the wilderness. His impressive girth prying into her tight pussy broke any resistance Morrigan had in her.

With her back against the tree, the Warden plunged into her again and again as her pleasure shook the air around them. As another climax began to rack the witch's body, he grabbed her pale neck and forced her to lock eyes.

"Turn around." He growled with a dark fury, as she shook from the force of her pleasure.

She was barely able to stand with her own strength, and she began to collapse. Before she could fall, however, the Warden caught her in single powerful arm. He forced her to her feet, facing her to the tree.

As she clung to the tree to prevent collapse, The Warden grabbed her round ass in his strong hands and forced himself roughly inside of her. Her nails dug trenches into the tree as he hammered himself into her. All conscious thought was lost as he approached his climax. He thrusted in and out of her as the evidence of her arousal dripped to the earth beneath them. She turned her beautiful face so her lover could see the results of his efforts and that was far more than the man could take. His fingers dug into the soft flesh of her ass as he exploded inside of her. As he rode out his pleasure in the warmth of his woman, the Warden forced her face to his and locked her plump, crimson lips against his.

I hope you liked it. I don't write that often and if people decide they enjoy this, I'll write more.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, that was humiliating beyond all measure." The witch huffed as they made the long trek back to camp. "Honestly, do you really believe I exist merely to satisfy your ridiculous lust? I swear sometimes I can't tell you and your mabari apart." As they walked, he couldn't help but feel a touch guilty. She had been opposed to bedding down in the forest, she had tried to resist, and she had asked him to stop…

Morrigan stumbled alarmingly, barely managing to keep to catch herself.

"Were you hurt in the ambush?" The Warden had not seen any darkspawn get past his defense, but the aftermath was apparent. The shame of allowing his woman to be touched by such filth overwhelmed him.

" I'm so sorry," he pleaded " I can't believe I allowed those monsters to strike you." If there was one thing the fallen noble could not stand, it was failing Morrigan.

The venom in her stare could of killed the Archdemon himself.

"Oh yes, it's the darkspawn that hurt me. Never mind the being thrown against a tree and ravaged within an inch of my life. That couldn't possibly affect how I bloody well walk!"

"I would think a great many women would be complimented by how passionate I am for you!"

"How can you possibly say that with a straight face?"

They continued bickering all the way back to camp. It was the Warden's position that the whole fiasco was Morrigan's fault, as she was simply to comely for him NOT to take her then and there. She contended that this was the logic of a great many men awaiting execution in Denerim. In the end, they both agreed that he should perhaps be a bit more polite. Upon arrival they were greeted by an oddly worked up Lellianna.

"It's not safe for you the both of you to take patrols alone like that! You should take a group of no less than three"

"_There are other groups she would prefer there be three rather than two…"_ The witch thought idlely to herself. She had seen the lingering looks the ever-so freshly chaste chantry sister had been giving her lover. There was no doubt of her desire for him. She also took whatever chance she had to compliment Morrigan's form. The red haired rogue had critiqued everything from her hair to her breasts at one point or another. There was a chance that women from Orlais were simply forward like this, but something told the witch that Lelianna was no stranger to a women's touch. If there was to be such wickedness, it would have to wait. There were dark thoughts brewing behind the witch's eyes. She had never been one to leave debts unpaid…

With the majority of the darkspawn in the are cleaned out, the group was able to cover much of the distance to the Mage's tower during the remainder of the day. They moved quickly and without rest. A brisk pace along with the …activities earlier in the day left the warden completely exhausted. He couldn't even bring himself to visit Morrigan's tent that night, choosing instead to bed down a little apart from the others to spare himself Oghren's drunken snores. There was hardly enough time for him to confirm that his head was on what passed for a pillow before he was asleep.

"_Well, this was easier then I expected it would be."_ The witch smirked as she stood over the Warden."_ I do believe I will enjoy this."_

"Huuh….no….I will not kill chickens with you Shale…" The warden muttered sleepily. Why was he awake? Too early. Sleep good. Wake bad.

The warden tried to cover his eyes to go back to sleep. This proved quite impossible, as roots three inches thick had bound his hands above his head. He struggled heroically for a moment before his eyes registered what was standing above him. In an instant his eyes widened and his mouth dropped open.

Morrigan stood above him, naked save for a the clasp of raven feathers around her neck. The smirk in on her dark lips and the fire in her eyes would have driven the reverand mother self to thoughts of sweaty sheets and scratched back. His blood redirected itself downwards quicker than he thought possible.

"Good morning, " Her voice dripped with dark promise. "I'm pleased you've stirred. Much longer and I would have been forced to attend to my own pleasures." Her hands drifted to her pointed nipples as she spoke, pinching them lightly. Her eyes stayed locked on the warden's.

"Morrigan," His breathing heavy " Undo these roots! Let me up and I'll…"

"Quiet! That is not how we are going to do things today."

"Today, you won't be in control of anything. Today," He voice dropped dangerously, "I'll hear you beg me"

With that promise, she knelt down and straddles the warden, her beautiful ass mere inches away from the warden's throbbing cock. She grabbed his ear lobe between her teeth and gave a sharp pull, causing the warden to gasp in pain. Her tongue flicked inside his ear briefly as she whispered, "If you're a good boy and ask me politely, I'll ride you until you explode. If you decide to misbehave, I'll torture you until morning and then leave you for the others to find."

Before he was able to respond, Morrigan pulled him into an intense kiss. She ran her fingers through his hair, rubbed her breasts on his chest, and shoved her tongue down his throat. The warden was barely able to think of anything the beyond his desire to shove himself inside her and not stop until they both passed out. His masculine pride, however, wouldn't let him give in to her as much as he wanted to.

"Still resisting are we? We'll see if you still feel reluctant after you've had a taste of what you're missing."

At this moment, The Warden realized his woman was completely and utterly without mercy.

She began to run the opening of her pussy up and down hew lovers cock, not allowing him to penetrate her even for a second. He was merely allowed to feel her warmth, her wetness, and how much she wanted him. The warden felt her dripping over him and was reduce to impotent snarls and whimpers. Mustering the last bit of willpower he had, he played one last gambit. "I won't beg you! I feel you down there! You're dripping with lust. You want me to fuck you just as bad as I do!"

"Oh very good," She whispered with what would pass for sweetness if it weren't for the darkness in her eyes, "I do want it as bad as you do, to feel you inside me, to be fucked into oblivion. There is a significant difference in our situations however. I can do something about it."

She moaned softly as she slipped her fingers inside of her pussy. Her other hand cupped her breast roughly as she began to stroke herself more roughly, her voice rising with each stroke. Her face became flushed and her eyes glazed. The sight of it proved too much for the warden.

"Oh Maker. Yes. I beg you Morrigan. I am yours completely. Please Morrigan." He was defeated

With only a smirk in response, She took the warden into her…almost. An instant before he was inside her, she stopped. The Warded was left standing straight up, with only the very tip of himself inside the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. "WHY! Why would you stop? You won! I begged!" He could feel every heartbeat through her lips, her wetness dripping slowly down his shaft, and her ragged breathing.

A madness seized her completely.

"Tell me you love me." said a voice which could not belong to Morrigan, shy and scared.

There was a split second before the warden realized what was said, in which Morrigan realized her folly and acted to correct it.

She plunged herself down the length of with reckless speed. The orgasm racked her body with pleasure immediately, causing her to throw her head back and squeal like a virgin discovering her clitoris. The warden's mind was a blank. He felt her tightening and flowing around him like she was made of water. Morrigan stayed to true to her word. She rode him intensely, taking the length of him hard and fast. With each plunge she squealed girlishly and he gasped in amazement. Given the circumstances, no one but a tranquil could of lasted more than a few minutes. His orgasm felt as if it was going to tear him at the seems. Morrigan was forced to bite her lip to point of drawing blood to prevent her scream from escaping her throat as she was rode through another orgasm.

They lay there drenched in sweat, the tangible results of their pleasure, and the afterglow of some of the fucking seen in Ferelden since that Orlesian chevalier and the Dalish woman a hundred years ago( Damn Lelianna and her stories), until the Warden finally found his voice.

"Do you intend on untying me?"


End file.
